EL AMOR NUNCA ES FACIL
by sheholmes
Summary: QUE PASARÍA SI MISA SE COMENZARA A ENAMORAR DE RYUUZAKI SIN PODERLO EVITAR, Y CUANDO ESTABA PENSANDO EN DECLARARLE SUS SENTIMIENTO SE ENTERA QUE EXISTE OTRA PERSONA EN LA VIDA DE ESTE, QUE HARÁ MISA LUCHARA CONTRA ESTA O SE RESIGNARA A PERDER AL AMOR DE SU VIDA PERO SOBRE TODO QUE SERA LO QUE DESIDA L. PRINCIPALMENTE UN TRIANGULO AMOROSO, CON AMOR, DESAMOR Y CELOS.
1. Chapter 1

L se encontraba como todos los días observando los monitores en busca de alguna pista que le diera el punto final para por fin poder acabar con Kira, mientras devoraba con gran apetito una gran tarta de fresa, ya que comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, quizá era porque necesitaba azúcar, y no por la rubia.

Mientras a su lado se encontraba Light quien por onceaba vez le explicaba a Misa el porqué no podían salir a una cita.

Misa: _**si Light acepta ir a una cita con Misa, promete no interrumpirlo más**__,_ (poniendo un gesto de lo más tierno e inocente)

Light: _**Que no Misa, no tengo tiempo para gastar en esas estupideces, ya estate quieta y deja de hacer el imbécil.**_ (Dándole la espalda para ya no verla).

Misa: _**entonces si mi Light no quiere ir, tendré que ir con mmmm…**_

En ese instante Misa volteo a ver a su alrededor buscando entre todos los presentes cual haría enojar y encelar a su Light, pensó en Matsuda quien levantaba la mano para ser escogido,_**-**__**no lo**____**creo Matsu**__-,_ hasta que encontró lo que buscaba…. Ryuuzaki.

Misa corrió y abrazo a Ryuuzaki causando que saltara sobre su asiento y se pusiera muy rígido por el contacto, mientras que Misa le decía a Light _**–Misa entonces tendrá una cita con Ryuuzaki, y después le invitara a su cuarto, que piensas de eso Light?, Celoso mmmm-,**_ fue entonces que Ryuuzaki tomo a la bella modelo de las muñecas y se soltó del abrazo, para después levantarse lentamente e irse a acostar sobre un sillón, pues se sentía ya mareado por el comportamiento de Misa que solo aumentaba su dolor, y para evitar estar en ese problema de pareja y tener que opinar.

Misa se quedo perpleja con este gesto, pues no pensó que su toque fuera tan desagradable para el gran detective, provocando su enojo repentino a la vez que se sentía ofendida, pero lo que causo su ira asesina fue que Light con sonoras carcajadas le decía _**–si claro, y que harían si él no te soporta, tan es así que si no quiso tu abrazo que te hace pensar que querrá algo más de ti jajajajaja-,**_ pero en ese momento Misa se sintió poseída por un demonio malévolo e impulsivo que hiciera que caminara directamente donde Ryuuzaki se encontraba acostado con los ojos cerrados y acercándose al rostro del detective lo besara en los labios frente a todo el grupo de investigación.

Ryuuzaki al sentir un par de labios sobre los suyos abrió los ojos de par en par, intentando alejándose pues era Misa quien lo estaba besando frente a todo el mundo, pero cuando estaba alcanzando un poco de espacio entre los dos, sintió un par de brazos que le rodeaban el cuello y lo mantenían en su lugar y sin poder hablar lo volvían a besar esta vez ferozmente y apasionadamente.

Misa al ver que Ryuuzaki no respondía al beso, le mordió el labio provocando que este abriera la boca, oportunidad que aprovecho ella para invadir su boca con su lengua, al sentir Ryuuzaki ese tipo de contacto no pudo evitarlo y correspondió al beso, era la primera vez no pudo controlarlo.

Todos los presentes no podían creer lo que veían, excepto Light que se levanto de su silla y se acerco a Misa y a Ryuuzaki, y con un movimiento rápido los separo, haciendo que Misa callera al suelo.

Light odiaba perder, pero sobre todo que se burlaran de él en su cara así, cuando los separo y aventó a Misa al suelo, se acerco a Ryuuzaki quien seguía sorprendido y acostado sobre el sofá y sin ningún tipo de conciencia ni aviso lo comenzó a golpear en repetidas ocasiones sin darle oportunidad a Ryuuzaki de contestar pues Light estaba sobre él, viendo Matsuda, el jefe Yagami, Mogi lo que pasaba corrieron y comenzaron retirar a Light del podre chico, mientras que este le gritaba a L mientras el jefe Yagami lo sacaba de la oficina para llevarlo a casa para que se calmara -_**Hijo de puta, eso no se les hace a los amigos, te odio, pero no te quedes como una nena ven pelea, acaso me tienes miedo, cobardeeeeeee, y tu Misa aquí se acabo, vete con ese malnacido-.**_

Misa seguía en el piso acurrucada y abrazando sus rodillas, mientras veía como sus acciones habían causado el rompimiento con su Light, una pelea y lo peor de todo un deseo inexplicable de volver a besar al pelinegro, quien en ese momento estaba sentado como una persona normal en la orilla del sillón con la cabeza agachada para que escurriera la sangre.

Ryuuzaki veía como su sangre goteaba de su nariz, boca y un poco de la ceja, y esperando que Watari llegara con un botiquín, fue cuando escucho una pequeña voz tímida y avergonzada _**–Ryuuzaki, lo siento mucho por todo lo sucedido, no logro comprender como sucedió todo y el porqué hice eso, pero si he de decir algo es que me irrito que evitaras mi tacto y todo fue un impulso en un momento de enojo, una vez más perdón, he de comprender que no quieras volver a hablarme- **_ L levantando un poco su rostro y viendo que Misa estaba arrodillada y con la vista clavada en el suelo, lentamente acerco su mano a su barbilla y levanto su rostro, y con palabras tranquilas, amables y serenas le dijo _**– no te preocupes por lo sucedido, te comprendo, pero tengo algo que aclararte si me solté del abrazo es no es porque me incomodara o no soportara tu contacto, es solo que mi cabeza comenzó a darme una horrible jaqueca y por ello no quería intervenir en sus cuestiones de pareja, y mejor preferí recostarme unos minutos para tranquilizar mi cerebro, en cuanto al beso también fue mi culpa por que a pesar de no haberlo iniciado deje que continuara, y en cuanto a la pelea no te preocupes Misa no es la primera vez que me pasa algo así, y por ultimo al hecho de no querer hablarle más, en verdad crees que evitaría a una buena amiga por una idiotez como esto, olvídalo todo queda como si nunca hubiera pasado, ok mejor ve a descansar**_.

En ese momento Watari regreso y comenzó a curar a L quien solo tenía algunas cortadas poco profundas, exceptuando la de la ceja quien necesito 4 puntos mientras Misa solo observaba el proceso.

Cuando termino Watari le entrego a L un par de analgésicos y lo mando a dormir, siendo acompañado por Misa hasta su cuarto e incluso arropado por esta, antes de que ella se retirara al suyo.

CONTINUARA-….************


	2. EL DESPERTAR DE UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO

EL DESPERTAR DE UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO

Misa no podía dormir y no por Light, si no porque no dejaba de pensar en ese hermoso y cálido beso que había compartido con Ryuuzaki, pero sobre todo en esa platica que tuvieron después en donde dejo claro que no importaba lo que había hecho y provocado, que él la apreciaba mucho como para perder su amistad, pero eso lo único que provoco era que se diera cuenta que desde hace mucho tiempo se sentía atraída hacia Ryuuzaki, cosa que reprimía con su absurda adoración a Light.

Como un despertar vio la verdad que no era a Light a quien amaba, y nunca en verdad sintió amor hacia el sino una obsesión, cosa que con Ryuuzaki era todo lo contrario con el todo eran gestos de amabilidad y de comprensión e incluso se atrevía a decir que hasta de amor hacia ella, pero que se había negado a verlo, quizá por miedo a ese sentimiento, pero ¿cómo corroborar que ese sentimiento era verdad y no otro de esos momentos de confusión?, en eso se encontraba pensando cuando una grandiosa idea le vino a la cabeza, y levantándose de su cama se dirigió al cuarto de Ryuuzaki.

Al acercarse a la puerta del que solía llamar Pervertido, no podía contender el montón de mariposas que volaban en su estomago, y con gran valentía abrió la puerta y se introdujo en su interior.

Lo que vio no podía ser más hermoso, Ryuuzaki quien raramente dormía se encontraba completamente y perdidamente dormido, quizá por el medicamento pero lo interesante era que aun en sueños se mordisqueaba su dedo.

Misa con toda su cautela poco a poco se acerco a la cama y se metió entre las sabanas lo más cerca del detective, quien por las constantes cantidades de azúcar y dulces que comía, desprendía un aroma a fresas y sin poder detenerse Misa acerco su rostro al de L y lo volvió a besar, pero ya que estaba muy dormido no respondió al comienzo hasta que ella comenzó a posesionarse entre sus piernas quedando a caballo entre ellas.

L se despertó sintiendo un pesado cuerpo sobre el suyo y unos labios sobre los suyos, fue cuando empezó a responder y por primera vez en su vida su instinto tomo el control, dejando que sus manos recorrieran el cuerpo de la hermosa modelo, y ella a la vez, dejara de besarlo y empezara a recorrer su cuello y después levantándole la camisa blanca para quitársela, cosa que el agradeció en silencio y levantando las manos por fin dejaron a esa estorbosa prenda en el suelo.

Permitiendo que Misa tuviera acceso a su abdomen que a pesar de ser muy delgado estaba marcado.

Mientras Ryuuzaki se encontraba besando el cuello de la modelo para descender poco a poco, sonó el celular, _**-dime Watari, que ocurre-, **_mientras que Misa se quitaba de las piernas de L.

Watari: _**Ryuuzaki acaba de llegar Light, y solicita hablar contigo, y otra cosa Misa no se encuentra en su cuarto, no sé donde pudo haber ido.**_

Ryuuzaki: _**en un momento bajo, para hablar con él, y no te preocupes Misa se encuentra aquí conmigo vino a verificar que me encontrase bien y ver si no necesitaba algo, gracias Watari.**_

Ryuuzaki cuando termino de hablar se guardo el celular en los vaqueros, y se levanto de su cama lentamente, mientras que Misa no sabía que decir o hacer, mientras que L se volvía a acomodar la camisa que durante la situación había terminado en el suelo.

Ryuuzaki ya completamente vestido se acerco a donde estaba Misa y sentándose junto a ella, le dijo _**–Misa no sé qué decirte, solo que para mí siempre serás hermosa, y que si no hubiera algunas circunstancias que afectan una posible relación, te juraría que en este instante me casaría contigo, pero yo sé que no soy lo mejor para ti, solo deseo que seas feliz, y la forma de lograrlo es olvidar esto, pero recuerda que tienes un pedazo de mi corazón.-**_ Misa no podía comprender por qué a cada palabra sentía que le arrancaba poco a poco su corazón, como era posible que él no se sintiese digno de ella, pero tanto era su desesperación que abrazo a L mientras este caminaba hacia la puerta para salir, y diciéndole en el oído _**– Ryuuzaki, por favor escucha te amo, hasta hoy me he dado cuenta, y sé que si luchamos lograremos estar juntos, no me dejes**_-, mientras comenzaba a llorar.

L sintiendo así mismo mal, se volteo hacia Misa y la beso en los labios con desesperación y pasión, beso que no duro mucho solo para decirle en un tono muy bajo _**– Perdóname Misa pero es por tu bien, yo nunca podría hacerte feliz, necesitas a una persona que este contigo a cada momento, que te consiento como tú te mereces, y yo no creo poder ofrecerte eso, por eso mismo dejare que regreses a tu vida, lejos de aquí, pero recuerda que te adoro, y que lo hago por tu bien, adiós, quizá para siempre-.**_

Con estas palabras L salió de la habitación dejando a una Misa completamente triste y preguntándose cómo era posible que el no comprendiese.

Lo que Misa no vio es que Ryuuzaki lloraba como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, y solo porque no podía decirle que la amaba y cambio pretendía alejarla de él.

Mientras L bajaba por el elevador, se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Cuando por fin llego al centro de mando donde lo esperaban estaba mantuvo el semblante tan característico, mientras que Light un poco más tranquilo solo había ido para pedir perdón por sus actos y hacerle partícipe de la decisión que había tomado.

Light: _**Ryuuzaki solo vine para pedirte perdón, ya no es para pelear, sé que he cometido una injusticia contra ti, lo reconozco, espero aceptes mis disculpas,**_ (lo decía mientras miraba al suelo).

Ryuuzaki: _**no te preocupes yo entiendo**_.

Light: _**Y tengo otra buena noticia, he venido para hacerte participe de que por fin he decidido formalizar con Misa, le daré un anillo de compromiso, así dejara de pensar que no la quiero, qué opinas.**_ (La verdad es que no la aguataba, pero quizá al ver el anillo se estaría quieta, aunque no le gustaría perder contra alguien como L, por eso el tendría el triunfo).

Ryuuzaki al oír eso deseaba morir, se despertó una ira incontrolable, pero no dejo que su rostro demostrara algún sentimiento o reacción, como era posible que de un día para otro Misa fuera su mundo entero.

Ryuuzaki: _**que bien Light felicidades.**_ (Y con esto continúo con su trabajo, ignorando las ganas de salir corriendo).

Light salió corriendo al cuarto de Misa, mientras que Ryuuzaki deseaba poder gritar, abandonar todo e irse con Misa donde nadie los conociera, estaba tan concentrado con sus pensamiento que no noto que iba entrando Misa vestida con un par de jeans y un suéter y detrás de ella Light, quien le decía _**– Misa acaso ya no me quieres, creí que eso era lo que tu deseabas-,**_ y Misa por primera vez en su vida dijo _**– no te quiero más, es más te odio, pero sobre todo, no me molestes mas, Ryuuzaki, dile que me deje en paz-,**_ Ryuuzaki al oír esa voz se volteo inmediatamente y le dijo a Light _**-ya la has oído, olvídalo, por fin has perdido su amor-,**_ al ver que L se ponía de pie, pensando que lo golpearía, puesto que Misa corrió a esconderse tras de él, Light para mantenerse en paz dijo _**-de acuerdo, no quiero problemas, es mas esto solo lo hacía para que dejaras de molestar, porque yo nunca te he querido- **_y diciendo esto salió de la oficina.

Misa solo se acerco a Ryuuzaki y le susurro un gracias y le dijo con voz autoritaria -_**en cuanto a salir de este lugar para vivir aparte, la respuesta es no, y si tu no me quieres cerca de ti está bien- **_y desapareció saliendo hacia su cuarto, dejando a L parado en medio totalmente en shock no sabía que bien que había ocurrido, pero lo que si noto era que una risa sincera había resultado gracias a Misa.

Lo que no sabía L era que Misa estaba dispuesta a estar con él poniendo en marcha un plan, para lograrlo, y con eso ella saltaba para ir a su cuarto a preparar todo….

CONTINUARA….

**HOLA DE NUEVO, ESPERO QUE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO LES GUSTE, PUES LO HICE PENSANDO EN SUS COMENTARIOS DE, Y TODAS AQUELLAS SUJERENCIAS DE LAS PERSONAS QUE ME ENVIARON MENSAJES PRIVADOS.**

**EN VERDAD GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, Y POR AGREGARLA EN SUS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS Y A MÍ POR AGREGARME COMO AUTOR FAVORITO, EN REALIDAD ESTIMO MUCHO TODO ESTO, Y TODOS LOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS.**

**DEJEN ALGUNOS REWIEW PARA SABER SI LO ESTOY HACIENDO BIEN RECUERDEN UN COMENTARIO ES UN TESORO, PARA TODO ESCRITOR QUE QUIERA MEJORAR.**


	3. PLAN, FRACASO, NEFASTO

**PLAN, FRACASO, NEFASTO.**

Había pasado alrededor de tres días ninguno de los dos se habían encontrado, pero no porque Misa lo evitara al contrario constantemente buscaba el momento para estar solos, pero en el caso del joven Ryuuzaki se había estado ocultando y evitando a toda costa encontrarse con ella.

Esta situación ya estaba cansando a Misa así que hiso lo primero que se le vino a la mente, cosa que no fue tan difícil conseguirse un "supuesto novio", que en realidad era su estilista y como la mayoría de ellos era gay pero eso si dispuesto ayudar a su amiga en las cuestiones del amor, y todo esto para llevar a Ryuuzaki al borde y por fin comprenda que no podía estar sin Misa.

La noche del tercer día pensando Ryuuzaki que Misa no estaría cerca ya que ese día había ido a una fiesta de top model, y como ella era una seguramente no llegaría hasta el amanecer, decidió dejar ir a todo el equipo a sus casas a descansar y continuar con la investigación hasta el medio día siguiente, incluyendo a Ligh Yagami y a su padre, de este modo poder quedarse solo en la sala de investigación y pensar un poco en total silencio.

Ryuuzaki se encontraba recostado en el sillón de la sala de investigación divagando entre pensamientos, sin poder concentrarse totalmente ya que desde que Misa lo había besado no podía concentrarse adecuadamente, constantemente se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si Watari no los hubiera interrumpido, que secretos escondería detrás de esa personalidad, sin que se diera cuenta, esa zona de su cuerpo se había despertado deseando una atención que nunca en la vida a su 25 años le había dado, es mas en toda su vida había estado con una chica, sabia anatómicamente el proceso debido esto a que su carrera detectivesca lo exigía, pero nada más.

Había escuchado en diferentes programas de televisión que una buena ducha fría ayudaba en estos casos, así que parándose se dirigió hacia su cuarto, y de ahí directo al baño, sentir esas gotas de agua tranquilizo su mente y cuerpo, quedándose un rato largo dentro de la regadera.

_**Mientras tanto…..**_

Misa había decidido que esta era la noche perfecta para su plan ya que por medio de una llamada a Matsuda se entero que la sede se quedaría completamente sola con excepción de Ryuuzaki y Watari, así que espero a que fueran pasado las 2 AM ya que seguramente el viejo Watari estaría descansando y Ryuuzaki estaría solo observando las pantallas, así que llego a esa hora con su estilista "novio" Hikaru tomados de las manos y simulando que se besaban.

Misa al ver que todavía no había señal de alarma por parte de L se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Ryuuzaki que mejor forma de darle celos, que simular tener una relación en su propia cama, así fue como ambos se dirigieron hacia allí.

Al llegar vieron que no había alarma de ninguna especie así fue como se adentraron hacia la habitación, y acercándose Misa hacia Hikaru le dijo en una forma muy baja al oído _**–es el momento, no te preocupes solo hay que simularlo el vendrá en cuanto nos vea-, **_se acercaron y comenzaron a tocarse no íntimamente, cayendo ambos en la cama de Ryuuzaki, cuando apenas había siquiera tocado la cama una luz los deslumbro, volteando ambos a ver a dicho intruso que no era otro que Ryuuzaki que acababa de salir del baño de donde provenía la luz.

Ni Misa ni Hikaru movieron ni un solo musculo, ella por que no esperaba que él estuviera en el baño y menos que saliera solo con una toalla agarrada alrededor de la cintura, y Hikaru porque para sus ojos L era un excelente espectáculo un chico desnudo, bien formado y musculoso

Ryuuzaki no sabía por qué en ese momento sentía un inigualable sentimiento de querer matar o golpear algo, pero lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue decir sin mostrar emoción alguna _**–siento la interrupción, pueden hacer uso de mi habitación como mejor gusten, la hare limpiar mañana solo tomare mi ropa-,**_ y diciendo esto recogió una muda nueva de ropa de uno de sus cajones, para después sin si quiera voltear a verlos salir del cuarto hacia el ascensor.

Misa al ver la reacción de Ryuuzaki, salió detrás de el sin decirle nada a su amigo, logrando alcanzarlo antes de que llegara a donde estaba el ascensor, jalándolo para que volteara ya que ignoraba sus suplicas de que la esperara, de que hablaran.

Ryuuzaki al sentir a Misa de que lo jalaba para voltearlo, se alejo de su tacto tanto como si lo quemara, y la volteo a ver, y con su voz más neutral le dijo _**– señorita le pido de la forma más atenta, me permita irme, además usted tiene un asunto mucho más importante-, **_Misa sintió como si hubiera recibido un golpe mortal en el corazón, y con lagrimas en los ojos y golpeando el pecho desnudo de L que seguía solo en toalla le grito a todo pulmón _**–no me hables de esa forma, que eres tu quien me ignora como si yo fuera alguna clase de bicho venenoso, eres tu quien dice que no puede haber algo entre nosotros y eso que te he dicho muchas veces que te amo, pero eso si permites que haga lo que guste en tu habitación diciendo que eres tu quien deberías estar ahí conmigo, pero no el señor dignamente la sede y además pide perdón, ¿es que acaso que no te importo?-.**_

L no podía creerlo ella hablaba de esa forma siendo que hace apenas unos minutos estaba en brazos de su amante, el se encontraba muy confundido enojado, una sensación de malestar molesto en el corazón y ningunas ganas de seguir cerca por el momento de ella, así que por una vez en la vida solo le dijo a Misa _**– vuelve con tu novio, no tienes que decirme nada de esto puesto que yo solo soy tu amigo y quizá ya ni eso, por ello no tengo nada que hacer contigo, adiós-, **_y cuando había llegado a el ascensor y entrado dejándola en el suelo llorando antes de que cerraran las puertas le dijo _**–disfruta mi cuarto-.**_

Ryuuzaki al cerrarse el ascensor comenzó a vestirse y se dirigió a la cocina para saber si podía comer algo, al llegar lo primero que hizo fue abrir el refrigerador y en su interior encontró algo que pensó que podía ayudarlo a olvidar ese sentimiento, calmar su ira, sus celos, una botella de vino tinto que era de Watari la cual usaba para cocinar algunos platillos, y tomándola subió hasta la azotea del edificio pues solo en ese lugar podía observar la ciudad sin que nadie lo perturbara, cosa rara la ciudad sonaba muy silenciosa quizá sea que eran las cuatro de la madrugada, y así sentado en el borde de la azotea comenzó consumiendo grandes tragos de la botella hasta que se la cabo, pero aun así, solo estaba un poco mareado, se levanto y fue cuando se le ocurrió una gran idea, iría donde habría muchas más botellas para olvidar, así que se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento y tomo las llaves de uno de los autos un modelo deportivo color negro, y salió a toda velocidad hacia el centro de la ciudad, vio muchos lugares hasta que se detuvo en uno que se veía muy elegante y selecto, así que se estaciono y bajo entregando las llaves al valet parking, y se dirigió a la entrada al verlo el cadenero poniéndole una mano en el pecho le dijo _**–no chaval el kínder esta tres calles más adelante-, **_Ryuuzaki no se inmuto en cambio metió su mano al pantalón y saco un billete de 100 dólares y se lo dio al cadenero, el cual al ver el dinero cambio de actitud y le dijo abriéndole paso _**–perdón señor no lo había reconocido adelante-, **_ al entrar L se encontró con un mundo nuevo. Pues a sus 25 años jamás había entrado a un lugar así que dirigiéndose a la barra empezó una noche que jamás olvidaría, pues tendría un cambio en su vida en el futuro.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

HOLA DE NUEVO, ESPERO QUE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO LES GUSTE, PUES LO HICE PENSANDO EN SUS COMENTARIOS DE, Y TODAS AQUELLAS SUJERENCIAS DE LAS PERSONAS QUE ME ENVIARON MENSAJES PRIVADOS.

EN VERDAD GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, Y POR AGREGARLA EN SUS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS Y A MÍ POR AGREGARME COMO AUTOR FAVORITO, EN REALIDAD ESTIMO MUCHO TODO ESTO, Y TODOS LOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS.

SIENTO EL RETRASO PERO LA MUSA SE FUE DE VACACIONES, UN FAVOR AYUDENME A ALIMENTAR MI IMAGINACION DEJANDO SUGERENCIAS SOBRE CANCIONES BONITAS, ROMANTICA O ALGO ASI DE PREFERENCIA EN ESPAÑOL, PARA PODER SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.

DEJEN ALGUNOS REWIEW PARA SABER SI LO ESTOY HACIENDO BIEN RECUERDEN UN COMENTARIO ES UN TESORO, PARA TODO ESCRITOR QUE QUIERA MEJORAR.

GRACIAS, LAS SUGERENCIAS SON BIEN RECIBIDAS, ESPERO EL NOMBRE DE CANCIONES GRACIAS.


End file.
